The Blood of Roses
by GuardianLadySkye
Summary: Sparkling amethysts were revealed, and in that moment, Tsuzuki realized exactly what Kazutaka Muraki was. He was his power and his weakness. His pain and his pleasure. His master.


**This is my first attempt at a yaoi fic. Edited and co-written by my beloved beta reader, theCatandtheCow (a.k.a., Mee-chan). The M rating is highly enforced here. If you are offended by this, leave now. Flames will not be accepted. **

**------**

"Yay! Dessert time!"

Asato Tsuzuki gazed in happiness at the delicious tray before him: a large plate piled high with cookies, cakes and creams. He giggled as his chibi-inu tail swished back and forth. His young partner, Hisoka Kurosaki, looked on in irritated disbelief.

"You're going to make yourself sick with all of those," he informed the chibi-inu puppy beside him.

"Even if I did, I would still eat them!" exclaimed Tsuzuki, his tail wagging faster.

Rolling his jade-green eyes, the empath took a sip of tea from the cup he held above a saucer positioned carefully in his left hand.

Returning to his regular form, Tsuzuki dug in. By the time Hisoka had finished his third cup of tea, Tsuzuki had devoured his treats. Licking his lips, he leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms up above his chocolate tresses.

"Mmm, those were _good_!" he announced. "Boy, I should do this every day!"

"I wouldn't recommend it," said the blonde next to him, setting his teacup down. "Even if you are a Shinigami, it doesn't make you impervious to diabetes."

"Diabetes?"

Innocent purple eyes blinked, confused.

A smile quirked Hisoka's lips.

"It's where you have to watch your sugar intake," he told him. "And you have to prick your finger every time you eat."

The amethyst eyes widened as Tsuzuki brought his hands to his mouth in a terrified squeak.

"'Sokaaa!" he whined. "I don't _wanna _prick my finger!"

Exaggerated tears spurted from the chibi-inu puppy's eyes.

"Quit eating so many sweets."

"That's impossible!"

Hisoka closed his eyes as his eyebrow twitched in irritation. _God, he's worse than a five-year-old._

"There you are."

Both Shinigami's heads shot up at the sound of another voice. Hisoka's features relaxed when he recognized the tall man in the doorway.

"Tatsumi-san," he acknowleged.

"The boss has an assignment for you two," Tatsumi informed, adjusting his glasses in his matter-of-fact manner.

---

Moments later, they were in the briefing room with Chief Kanoe and Tatsumi.

"There have been several serial murders in the Nagasaki area. Tsuzuki, that's your responsibility. Hisoka, you'll accompany him. Do not let any more murders occur. Is that clear?"

_"Hai!"_ Tsuzuki and Hisoka replied in unison.

"We've been informed that a possible suspect is attending a dinner party," added Tatsumi. "Very high-class. You two need to sneak in and get whatever information you can and report back here."

"Who exactly are we looking for?" inquired Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi opened a file tucked under his arm and pulled out a picture of a man who looked to be around his mid-thirties with shoulder-length black hair. Something about the piercing blue eyes told Hisoka that this man was evil right down to the core.

"Taku Kobayashi," informed Chief Kanoe. "He's been involved with bad crowds, and he's just the type who would do something like what has been happening."

"Seven o'clock tonight at the Nagasaki Hotel," added Tatsumi, readjusting his glasses. "You two need tuxedos."

---

**_Seven o'clock:_**

"Coast is clear."

Tsuzuki straightened his jacket, trying to look natural. Hisoka ran a hand through his sun-kissed locks, and stayed close.

The people they were surrounded by looked like they could easily be capable of committing murders. There was not one who did not have shoulder-length hair or cold eyes that seemed to look right to the soul. A few even had scars. However, clothing-wise, Tsuzuki and Hisoka fit right in.

"I think we'd better split up, 'Soka," whispered the purple-eyed Shinigami through his teeth. "If we stay together all the time, they may get suspicious."

"Right," Hisoka whispered back. "Just don't wander off too far."

Tsuzuki gave a single nod of his head, and with that, the two Shinigami parted.

Amethyst eyes scanned the room for Kobayashi. At least, they did before they spotted the food. A happy smile crossed Tsuzuki's lips as he made his way over.

_Can't work on an empty stomach!_ he thought to himself as he grabbed a plate and his sparkling lavender pools began to take in his choices.

Moments later, he had a plate full of steaming food in his hands. Trying not to go chibi-inu, the brunet searched for an empty table. Luckily, there was one way in the back corner.

_Perfect!_ he thought happily, hastening over to it before it was occupied. Setting his plate down, Tsuzuki sat in front of it and started to shovel his dinner into his eager mouth. Everything was delicious.

"Mmm," murmured Tsuzuki as he swallowed a particularly large portion of food. "That's good!"

So absorbed was he in his meal that he barely noticed when a pale hand placed a slice of apple pie at the edge of the table. His obliviousness did not last long, however.

"Ooh!" he cried with delight. "Sankyuu!"

"You're quite welcome, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki stopped dead at sound of the stranger's voice. _No,_ he thought desperately. _It can't be...!_

But he knew that had to be. No one else called him "Tsuzuki-san". Not with that tone. Raising his head, his violet eyes locked with cold, silver ones he had hoped never to look into again.

---

"Aren't you going to eat it?" asked the doctor, his usual smirk twisting his white lips. "I thought that you were exceptionally fond of apple pie."

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed as he pushed the plate away.

Without waiting for permission, Muraki took the empty seat across from the chocolate-haired man.

"How have you been, Tsuzuki-san?"

"What do you want, Muraki?" growled Tsuzuki, fists clenched on the table. "What are you planning now? Another way to kill me?"

"Tsk, tsk," replied the platinum-haired man, closing his eyes. "You always think that I am planning something."

"You always _are_," snapped Tsuzuki, glowering.

"Not so," countered Muraki, gazing at Tsuzuki once more. "I've merely been practicing my medical studies. I've even looked into religion."

"I'll bet," retorted the Shinigami, his eyes narrowing further. "What religion allows you to kill and torture? Sadism?"

"I do wish that you'd choose a different tone, Tsuzuki-san. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear Hisoka, would you?"

Tsuzuki's fists tightened further at the mention of his young partner's name, nails digging into his palms almost hard enough to draw blood.

"That's better. Now that I've gotten your attention, I'd like to show you something, Tsuzuki-san."

Pushing his chair back, Muraki stood up and began to walk away. Reluctantly, Tsuzuki followed him. The brunet glanced around furtively for his young partner, but saw no sign of him. Furrowing his brows, he trailed Muraki up an elegant staircase that flattened out to a hallway. Muraki walked slowly to the end of the hallway, then inserted a key into a door on the right. Opening it, he gestured to Tsuzuki to go in first. Grudgingly, the violet-eyed man complied with Muraki's request, all the while keeping a close eye on him as he entered the dim room.

The only light came from several lit candles. A canopy bed sat comfortably against the wall at the left, while a fine wooden desk leaned at the right. A small table next to the bed bore a vase full of blooming red roses. As the door snapped shut behind Tsuzuki, the room became even darker. Were it not for the candles, the Shinigami would not have been able to see his own hand in front of his face.

Apparently, the physician knew exactly where everything was, for he began to cross the room. Brushing past Tsuzuki, Muraki gently took his hand, pulling the amethyst-eyed man along with him. The brunet growled softly, but did not remove himself from the doctor's grasp.

With his free hand, Muraki opened the door that led out to the balcony. Once the door had been closed behind them, he released Tsuzuki's hand and walked to the balcony's railing. Tsuzuki remained next to the closed door. He hoped that the scowl on his face told the psychotic doctor that he was only staying because Hisoka had been threatened.

"Come look at the city lights with me, Tsuzuki-san."

Fists clenched, the amethyst-eyed Shinigami walked stiffly over to the balcony's edge, planting himself a good four feet away from Muraki. The cold silver eyes glinted maliciously at him from underneath tresses of platinum hair.

"This city is so much more enjoyable when you are with me, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki told him, a smile curving his thin lips.

Tsuzuki could do nothing but glare.

"Even the moon is out."

Without thinking, Tsuzuki turned his head and looked up into the star-speckled sky. The white orb gave the land below a pale tinge, so that it almost looked like a ghost town. Only when the purple-eyed man turned his attention back to Muraki did he realize his mistake.

The doctor was now less than four inches from Tsuzuki's face, and coming ever closer. Instinctively, Tsuzuki's hands came up to push the other man away, but Muraki was quicker. In a flash, he had a wrist in each hand and Tsuzuki's back pressed against the balcony railing.

Tsuzuki gulped. Their noses were just barely touching. The violet-orbed brunet could feel Muraki's warm breath on his lips.

"You're far too trusting," murmured the doctor, brushing his lips against the corner of Tsuzuki's mouth. "But that is what makes you so appealing."

"Let me go!" Tsuzuki said, struggling against the deranged doctor, but to no avail.

Muraki smiled as the moonlight flashed off of his artificial eye.

"I don't see that as an option, Tsuzuki-san," he whispered into the Shinigami's ear, just before nibbling the lobe. "I can't let you go when I finally have you alone."

At this last statement, the physician intertwined his fingers with his beloved's.

"Now...how long will I have to tease you until you are the one who is impatient for me?"

---

The feel of his hot breath against sensitive skin made Tsuzuki shiver. At this, the doctor bent his head and placed a lustful kiss on the amethyst-eyed man's neck, just below his jaw. Muraki could feel Tsuzuki's pulse point against his lips, and could not suppress a smile when he felt it beat faster.

"You are so irresistible when you are frightened, Tsuzuki-san."

"Stop," Tsuzuki mumbled, his hands trembling as he fought to stay angry at what was happening.

"Why, Tsuzuki-san, I've barely begun," the silver-haired man murmured against the Shinigami's flesh. Raising his head, Muraki gazed into resistant violet pools. "We have all the time in the world for this little game."

The physician slipped his tongue out and brushed it along the brunet's lower lip, making him shudder.

"How long it takes is entirely up to you."

Before Tsuzuki could answer, Muraki had their lips pressed together. The kiss was surprisingly slow, almost gentle. The doctor pressed his body closer to Tsuzuki's as he forced his mouth harder against the brunet's. Tsuzuki felt a moan rise in his throat.

_No,_ he thought, forcing the sound back down as the platinum-haired man assaulted his lips. _Get away from him. Now!_

But as much as his mind screamed at him to get away, his body refused to move. Muraki seemed to have cast a spell on him, for he was paralyzed. _With what? Fear? Anger? Dare he say – even lust?_ Tsuzuki felt Muraki's tongue glide along his teeth, which were clamped shut. The Shinigami kept his mouth closed, unyielding to Muraki's demand. A moment later, Tsuzuki felt the doctor's teeth sink into his lip. Unable to stop himself, the brunet opened his mouth in a gasp of pain, allowing Muraki's tongue to slip in easily. Almost immediately, Muraki's kiss became harder. No longer was it remotely gentle, but dominant; demanding. One of his hands left Tsuzuki's to entwine long pale fingers in the sea of chocolate locks. The physician groaned as his hands began to wander all over Tsuzuki's body. The fingers traveled so slowly...so agonizingly slowly...

With all of his might, Tsuzuki tried to regain coherent thought.

_This is wrong...so wrong..._

Muraki's hands slipped under Tsuzuki's jacket. Nimble fingertips roamed the Shinigami's strong flesh through the thin fabric of his shirt. The index finger idly skimmed his spine, causing Tsuzuki to arch his back ever so slightly.

"Uhnn..." he moaned into Muraki's mouth.

_So why does this feel so right?_

Slowly withdrawing his tongue, Muraki pulled away from the brunet's lips.

"Your voice is like music..."

Muraki leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"...Asato."

Tsuzuki let out a shuddering breath. It was the first time in a long time that someone had called him by his first name. But no one had ever said it like that; so soft and sexual. The doctor's voice made his skin tingle. As Muraki's hands traced a sensual track down Tsuzuki's body, the violet-eyed Shinigami became uncomfortably aware of how persistent his throbbing member was becoming.

When did he lose his jacket? And when did Muraki begin loosening his tie? Tsuzuki's mind was hazy. The doctor's skillful touches were draining his senses away at a dangerous pace. Still, Tsuzuki made no attempt to stop him.

Now his shirt was being unbuttoned. Every movement the physician made was graceful and deliberate. Muraki's lips found Tsuzuki's once more as the brunet's pastel skin was slowly revealed. Muraki groaned softly as their tongues mingled together for the second time that night. A moment later, Tsuzuki's shirt was opened and untucked, and Muraki's fingertips were exploring every inch of the Shinigami's chest. Slowly...so very slowly...

Tsuzuki moaned once more as one of the doctor's hands traveled lazily up and down his back. Just as Tsuzuki began to fall into the sensuous kiss, Muraki ended it. Lavender pools fluttered open as they stared at the physician in breathless confusion.

"Say it, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki whispered before pressing his lips to previously hidden skin. "Say my name, and I will give you what you truly desire."

Tsuzuki bit his lip as the silver-haired man proceeded to plant butterfly kisses all over his upper body. The blush that had previously been confined to his cheeks began to spread all over. Tsuzuki was sure that Muraki could feel the warmth against his lips.

"Say my name, and I will go _farther_..."

At this, Muraki's hand grazed the prominence in Tsuzuki's pants. Tsuzuki's mouth opened in a loud moan as his hips jerked uncontrollably against the doctor.

"Ah, ah, ah," Muraki taunted softly. "You mustn't go flying off the handle so soon, Tsuzuki-san."

The physician's tongue darted out to tease a sensitive spot underneath the Shinigami's ear.

"Say it."

Liquefied amethyst pleaded with hard steel. The brunet could barely even breathe, let alone speak his tormenter's name. Smirking, Muraki engaged his beloved in another passionate kiss while his hands began to wander once again. As his tongue explored every part of Tsuzuki's mouth, the doctor's touch slowly lowered. A moment later, one long, slender fingertip was trailing along the waistband of Tsuzuki's pants. The chestnut-haired man began to tremble as he forced his desires to remain under the surface.

Breaking the kiss, Muraki once again placed his lips at his prey's ear.

"I will bury myself within you," he hissed, his index finger still brushing against Tsuzuki's pant line. "I will make your body my instrument. I will make you suffer and cry, and make you feel things that you have never felt before. I will hurt you, and make you scream for more. All you have to do is say one word."

Pushing his hips against Tsuzuki's, he murmured a final word.

"Asato..."

The combination of the platinum-haired man's lips on his skin, his body pressed against his and the sensual whispering in his ear was driving Tsuzuki mad with desire. Abandoning all rational thought, he fully arched into his aggressor, letting his head fall back.

"Uhnn..."

Embedded amethysts disappeared behind closed lids.

"Muraki..."

The doctor's mouth stopped its passionate assault on the Shinigami's shoulder. Muraki smiled as he raised his head. Tsuzuki's was still thrown back as his chest heaved and his member throbbed. One pale finger ran down Tsuzuki's cheek, then curled around his chin in a surprisingly gentle hold. The brunet slowly opened his desire-clouded eyes as his head was tilted back down.

"Come," ordered the doctor softly, his lips a mere inch away from his beloved's. Taking his hand, Muraki led the violet-eyed beauty back into the bedroom. Once the balcony door had closed, Muraki shoved Tsuzuki against it and captured his lips aggressively. Forcing his tongue into his mouth, the silver-haired man pushed Tsuzuki's shirt off of his broad shoulders, paying it no heed as it crumpled to the floor. Tsuzuki moaned as he in turn began to tug Muraki's jacket off. Demanding fingertips ran down the Shinigami's torso, stopping at his belt. A moment later, it was unbuckled and falling to the floor to join Tsuzuki's shirt.

The amethyst-eyed man's hands had not been idle, either. In a matter of seconds, he was touching Muraki's smooth, ivory skin, his fingers reaching every place on the man's chest. Curiously, the doctor broke their kiss to simply stand there and let his love touch him. His hands remained at his sides while Tsuzuki's continued to move. But when Tsuzuki reached for his aggressor's belt buckle, his hands were pinned above his head.

"Not yet, my dear Asato," came the physician's deep, sensual voice. His tongue traced Tsuzuki's jaw line and continued down, leaving goose bumps all over the soft flesh. "You don't want this to end so soon, do you?"

Muraki outlined shapeless designs on Tsuzuki's chest as he unpinned his hands. Staring deeply into his love's eyes, the man turned him around and backed him up until the Shinigami had toppled onto the bed. Tsuzuki kicked off his shoes before shifting his body so that he was in the center of the bed. Muraki smiled as he reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a long strand of thin wire. Straddling his hips, Muraki brought Tsuzuki's hands up above his head, crossing his wrists.

"Now for making you _suffer_..." he whispered huskily.

He then proceeded to bind the brunet's hands together, tying the wire tight enough to draw blood. Thin crimson rivers began to drip from Tsuzuki's wrists. Tsuzuki whimpered as Muraki completed the restraint, blood staining his hands. Lustful silver pools gazed hungrily at the ruby substance covering pale fingers. Smirking, the doctor brought a hand to his mouth and seductively licked the blood off. Tsuzuki felt his stomach lurch.

"You are delicious, Asato," Muraki murmured before joining their lips once again.

Tsuzuki could taste his blood on Muraki's tongue. His dinner was threatening to reappear, but Muraki pulled away before it could. The physician's index finger ran down Tsuzuki's torso, stopping at his zipper. The violet-eyed man shifted, trying to ease the uncomfortable throbbing between his legs. The moan emitting from the man above him told Tsuzuki that he had just furthered the doctor's ever-growing desire. Now slightly nervous, the brunet closed his eyes, struggling slightly against his restraints. Unexpectedly, he felt the doctor remove himself from atop his hips. Cold fingers slipped into his waistband. Cautiously, Tsuzuki opened his eyes. His arousal grew even further when he saw Muraki unzipping his pants with his teeth. Tsuzuki's body trembled with pleasure. A moment later, his button was unfastened and his smooth pale legs were revealed. Soft candlelight danced on silky plum boxers. Muraki hesitated, his eyes glittering in excitement as they took in every inch of the newly exposed flesh.

"Beautiful," whispered the doctor, running a hand down Tsuzuki's thigh. Muraki's touch moved to the inside of his prey's leg, tracing small circles on the skin as it slowly crept up to his near-painful erection. Tsuzuki's breath hitched in his throat when he felt his silver-haired tormenter stroke his manhood. Automatically, Tsuzuki's hips bucked against the physician's hand. He received a low chuckle in return as the hand was removed from his most sensitive area. Panting lightly, Tsuzuki watched as Muraki slid off of the bed and then stood beside it, facing him. Muraki gradually began to unbuckle his belt, sliding it out of the loops painstakingly slowly. Tossing the useless piece of leather aside, the platinum-haired doctor began unzipping his slacks. Tsuzuki was squirming with impatience. Muraki merely smirked in response. Slowly, the doctor's ghost-white legs appeared from underneath the dark cloth, leaving him in nothing but a pair of midnight-black silk boxers. He seemed to glow in the dimness. At that moment, Tsuzuki understood why someone would think of him as an angel. In a flash, Muraki was above the brunet once more, gazing deeply into his pools of lavender.

Suddenly, Tsuzuki felt his boxers being slid off of his narrow hips. Moments later, they were discarded on the floor. Unimportant. Insignificant. Irrelevant.

Just like his morals.

---

Muraki's hands were moving again. Caressing his hips, his thighs, his rear, his legs. Anywhere but the place he needed contact most. After a full minute of this torture, Tsuzuki was writhing once again, fighting against the wire that prevented him from touching his oppressor. Smiling once more, Muraki silenced him with one promising look.

Tsuzuki whimpered when he felt the doctor's mouth close around his aching member.

"Oh, G-God..." was all he managed to gasp out.

At this, Muraki took him deeper, until his lips were at the base. He then started a slow and steady rhythm. When Tsuzuki shivered, Muraki moaned against his hard arousal. The vibrations of his moan threw the Shinigami further into oblivion, his cries of pleasure becoming louder.

Soon, the brunet felt an unfamiliar pressure building inside of him. His breathing quickened as his body began to tremble. Muraki's tongue danced on the head of his throbbing erection.

Tsuzuki was so close to release...

Just as he was about to explode, Muraki pulled away. Long strings of saliva were still attached to the physician's lips and Tsuzuki's member. Tsuzuki could not stand the agony.

"Please..." he panted, his dripping amethysts beseeching lust-darkened silver irises.

Wet lips stretched into a sadistic sneer.

"Please what, Asato?"

"Take me..."

The fingernail of Muraki's middle finger softly ran up Tsuzuki's arousal.

"Do you want me, Asato?"

The violet-eyed man gasped for breath as his aggressor's thumb circled on the top of his manhood. Velvet tones repeated the question.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes...oh, God! Muraki!"

With a sudden burst of energy, Tsuzuki leapt forward and slammed his lips against Muraki's, almost knocking the doctor onto his back. Tsuzuki furiously kissed the platinum-haired man, paying no attention to the streams of blood coursing down his arms. Elegant hands slipped into deep brown locks, the long fingers grasping handfuls of the silky tresses. Strong fists yanked on the Shinigami's hair. The brunet let out a yelp of pain as their lips were wrenched apart. A single tear slipped from Tsuzuki's closed eyes.

"Very well," the doctor hissed into his prey's ear. "No more games. I want _you_, Asato."

A moment later, Tsuzuki was turned around in the physician's lap, his back to the desire-driven doctor. Icy fingers pried Tsuzuki's thighs apart, then settled themselves on his chest. The amethyst-eyed man could feel his tormenter's arousal pressing demandingly against his opening.

Tsuzuki could not stop the cry that escaped his throat when Muraki entered him. The first thrust had been completely unexpected and unmerciful. Pain ripped through his body as he realized just how large Muraki was. The next thrust was identical to the first, as were the third and fourth plunges.

"There is no escaping me, my love," whispered Muraki against Tsuzuki's sweat-slicked shoulder.

_"Surrender..."_

Tears spilled down the brunet's cheeks as his silver-haired assailant drove himself into his aching body. The doctor's arousal was buried into the brunet all the way to the base. Tsuzuki cried out in pleasure when Muraki hit his prostate. The physician groaned as he bit the Shinigami's neck hard enough to produce blood. Tsuzuki moaned loudly, his silent tears flowing steadily down his darkened cheeks. The violet-eyed man arched back into Muraki, letting his head fall back onto the doctor's shoulder. Muraki's tongue slithered across the sensitive skin of his victim's neck, earning a violent shiver. Muraki growled as he gave his hardest thrust yet.

Tsuzuki screamed as the physician's erection slammed against his prostate. Sparkling amethysts were revealed, and in that moment, Tsuzuki realized exactly what Kazutaka Muraki was.

He was his power and his weakness. His pain and his pleasure.

His master.

"Asato..."

"Muraki!"

Moments later, their cries of release ripped through the room. Muraki wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's torso as the brunet collapsed into him.

"Now you are truly mine."

Warm, wet lips pressed surprisingly soft kisses to Tsuzuki's neck and shoulder. The flow of tears from Tsuzuki's closed eyes gradually subsided as his breathing slowed. Removing himself from his beloved, Muraki placed his hand on Tsuzuki's cheek and gently turned his head to face him. Passing his tongue over his lips, Muraki engaged the lavender-eyed beauty in another kiss. Their tongues slowly slid over one another, each savoring the taste of the other.

Too soon, Muraki pulled away, his finger tracing Tsuzuki's jaw line.

"You must go," he murmured, his lips a mere inch away from the Shinigami's. "_Bouya_ will be looking for you."

Tsuzuki nodded, then gestured to his still-bound hands.

"Ah, yes."

Slipping off the bed, the bare phantom-like body wandered over to the bedside table. Delicate fingers grasped a long-bladed dagger. With one swift movement, Tsuzuki was free. Stiff and sore, the brunet slowly got up and began to gather his clothes.

As he re-buckled his belt, he felt cold hands run up and down his arms.

"I do hope that we have the chance to do this again," the doctor's sensual voice whispered into his ear. "You are too beautiful to leave untouched."

Tsuzuki shrugged Muraki's hands away.

"I don't think so," he replied darkly.

A rather unpleasant chuckle from the man behind him sent a shiver up his spine.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Asato. You can't lie to me."

Tsuzuki frowned, his cheeks darkening once more as he hastily began to button up his shirt. He knew that he had given every part of himself to Muraki. He knew that he was now another of the demented physician's soulless dolls. Swallowing, he let himself out to the balcony to retrieve his jacket and tie. Once he had put himself together, Tsuzuki hurried over to the door, anxious to run away from the deadly sin he had just committed.

_Kamisama...what have I done?_

The violet-eyed brunet looked back at the doctor, his hand gripping the doorknob. Muraki's piercing silver pools simply stared back at him.

_You can't escape,_ they told him. _You can't take back what you did. You belong to me._

Shaking his head, Tsuzuki yanked the door open and darted down the hallway.

---

Nervously straightening his tie, the purple-eyed man looked around for his fellow Shinigami. A sudden pain on the side of his head told him where his partner was.

"_Baka!_ Where the hell have you been!"

Rubbing the offended side of his head, soft amethysts cowered as they met with blazing emeralds.

"_Gomen nasai_, 'Soka!" Tsuzuki apologized. "I got a little...um...tied up."

Small fists clenched as a vein pulsated in the young man's forehead.

"Just what the hell were you doing?"

"Uuhh...bathroom?"

Tsuzuki decided right then and there that he would never tell Hisoka about his encounter with Muraki. It would only worry the teenager, and the Ju-Oh-Cho would never trust him alone again.

Large jade eyes closed in irritation.

"_Baka."_

---

Shutting the door after him, Muraki leaned against it, closing his eyes as he replayed the blissful moment he had had with his beloved. The screams...the dominance...the pleasure. The candlelight danced upon his artificial eye once again as he surveyed the bed. Kazutaka Muraki promised himself that he would never forget this night. The night when he had finally claimed his dear amethyst-eyed doll.

_"Aishiteru, Asato Tsuzuki."_

**-----**

**For those of you who do not speak Japanese...**

**_Bouya _**doll/boy

**_Kamisama _ **God

**_baka _ **idiot

**_Gomen nasai _**I'm sorry

**_Aishiteru _ **I love you

**And Muraki's line about surrendering was taken from Evanescence's song, _Surrender._ **


End file.
